


Claw Machine

by Shinigamibutter



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blatant attempts at cute, Fluffy, M/M, Out of Character?, Platonic everyone/I.M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, implied not so platonic everyone/I.M, odd plotline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: It wasn't all that easy to guess that I.M really wanted that stuffed toy from the claw machine. But slowly one by one they noticed and they make it their mission to get it for him.





	Claw Machine

**Author's Note:**

> So I partly wrote this because I really want to write this one super cute scene in The X Clan...I can't because they're gangsters :'( and it won't fit. So I compromised with myself and wrote this.
> 
> I usually shy away from this type of plot but I'm sleepy and feeling fuzzy and not logical so let's go with it okay? I know it's very very very unrealistic and against every realistic bone in my body. Enjoy it while you can. I like reading these kinda things not writing them.

They passed by the same claw machine every day to and from their dorm. It wasn't that Changkyun took particular notice of it as they passed, more often than not stopping next to it at a red light he just knew it was there. They didn't have time for such trivialities and he knew that at his age wanting a plush toy to cuddle was only cute when it was in front of the fans. No matter what his hyungs might tell him when they saw him curling up with one back at the dorms. He wasn't as cuddly as Minhyuk but it was nice to cuddle up to something sometimes. Especially during long nights of loneliness. The nights he didn't want to talk about his problems.

It was in one such moment, stopped by the claw machine his eyes scanning over it with their surroundings that it caught his eye. Or more importantly a giant plush inside it did. He knew he shifted quickly towards the window, his eyes probably wide. He knew from the way Jooheon whined at him, as he had been leaning heavily on his shoulder and was almost asleep. He was roused then and now looking out the window with him wondering what had caused his pillow to move. Changkyun didn't say anything though and hid his expression as they started moving even when Jooheon gave him a funny look settling back down. 

Minhyuk who had been listening to music, and not sleeping for once had noticed the exchange. He had seen how Changkyun's eyes had lit up and the sheer amount of interest for whatever had caught his eye. He wondered if it was a girl that had passed by but he pushed that thought away. The only girls Changkyun looked at were their Monbebe, he told himself pushing away the annoyed feeling at thinking Changkyun was even looking at girls. He studied their maknae through half lidded eyes as they drove away. He saw the spark of interest that had been in Changkyun's eyes hide itself away as Jooheon looked at him quizzically. Minhyuk noted it for later and went back to his music. If it was there when they passed by again he would know. 

Practice seemed to be dragging on forever either because he was over thinking or because he was more exhausted than he had thought. Either way it was with relief Changkyun fell to the floor after the fifth run through of their choreography. He accepted the water bottle that Wonho handed to him with an indulgent smile and sprawled all of his limbs out looking up at the ceiling instead of taking a drink. They weren't done yet, they would probably practice at least twice more before they called it a night. All he could think about was his nice fluffy bed as he lay there imagining it around him, then he remembered the toy he had seen in the claw machine and wanted to curse. He thought he would forget about it. It wasn't like it had been that cute, that was a lie. He sighed as he finally rolled over, all messy limbs and sweat as he opened his drink and pouted at himself in the mirror. When practice resumed he pushed the dumb thought away and told himself that he didn't want it.

Shownu noticed when Changkyun perked up next to him on the ride back to the dorm. He was sitting on the opposite side of where he usually sat his eyes now fervently scanning the window. Shownu found it interesting even as he could barely keep his eyes open. He noticed though when the maknae's eyes lit up and he looked longingly out the window. He was about to ask what he had seen when Kihyun shifted drawing his attention away. His eyes met Minhyuk's as he looked back at the maknae to see him still staring backwards out the window as they passed by a gaming store. They shared a look when Changkyun turned back around a soft sigh escaping his lips. He planned to corner Minhyuk about what might be up with the maknae when they got back to the dorm. For now though he draped an arm loosely over the shorter male and smiled at him sleepily, the smile he got in return was adorable and he pulled the maknae closer. They were still sweaty but Changkyun curled into him falling asleep in seconds.

It became harder to not look at the claw machine as the toys around the one he wanted dwindled down. It had been two days now that they had passed it by and it was still there. He had noticed though that as he shifted around the van to able to see he was constantly sitting by a different member and it was nice. Each time they passed the machine for some reason he wasn't sure of whoever he was sitting next to would wrap their arm around him setting their chin on his head. He found it nice and comforting. Even though he felt stupid wanting a toy and doing something like pining over it the comfort was still appreciated. Though he didn't want his hyungs to find out why he was pouting lately. Even at practice whenever he thought of going back to the dorm and back to bed he thought about the toy that caught his attention and frowned. It wasn't like he didn't have plenty of gifts to keep his bed packed, precious gifts from Monbebe. 

As they made their way back to the dorm it was Kihyun by his side this time and he paid him no mind as he leaned on him, sweaty and clearly exhausted. They had danced one more time than they had been doing the last couple of days. It had worn all of them out. Yet as they passed the machine he perked up only to instantly deflate, the toy had been won. And he was no longer able to think about owning it. He tried not to pout though as he felt Kihyun's arms wrap tighter around his waist where they had been resting to begin with. 

Unbeknownst to Changkyun all of his hyungs had noticed his reaction and Kihyun had finally figured out why. He had seen the claw machine last time when he caught Wonho staring at their maknae, before he had held him. There had been more toys in it then. As he stared at this time it clicked that there was a toy in there that had caught Changkyun's eye. The same way that Changkyun himself had caught all of theirs. He could feel all of them looking on at their pouting maknae thinking of ways to make him feel better. Kihyun had just the idea. 

Xx.xXx.xX.

Kihyun's plan had really been a long shot Jooheon decided as they entered the game shop. Hyungwon and Minhyuk were with them while Shownu and Wonho kept Changkyun occupied. They were finally free for a day and instead of doing nothing like they normally did to relax they had come here to make Changkyun feel better. Even though he was still hiding his disappointment when they passed the claw machine. Eyes downcast instead of hopeful when looked out the window. It wasn't that Jooheon didn't understand Changkun's feelings even if it wasn't his thing, after all they lived a lonely life. They only had each other most of the time. If it made their maknae's day brighter it was fine by him, even if it was a toy.

No matter what anyone might say about Changkyun wanting a toy, Jooheon and the others know he is mature. But as his hyungs they want him to be a little honest about his about his childish side too. It wasn't like they didn't know it was there. And they want him to be himself openly, even in this.

The childish part of their maknae is cute, Changkyun is cute. It's what they always thought but never expressed in words. They were better with actions and they were going to show Changkyun that it's okay to let his cuteness show. With that thought Jooheon looked at the many toys he wouldn't mind seeing their maknae snuggling up to, just to see Changkyun looking that adorable. He didn't say anything out loud though as they split up looking for the toy that was similar or the same as the one they had all seen glimpses of. 

Hyungwon was the one to find it, half buried in a machine he recognized it by the unique color combination. When he had seen it the first time it had struck a chord in him as well. Though it wasn't something he would want for himself it had reminded him of their maknae. It was a cutified wolf that was large, roughly the size of his torso just like the other toys in the machine. When he called the others over he wondered if they had brought enough money and enough skill to win it after all.

In the end they found themselves broke and staring at an almost empty machine, the only thing they hadn't won was the wolf. It's cute brown eyes staring out at them taunting. Minhyuk was certain that it was a curse as they trudged back to the dorm with six overly large animal toys that were not a wolf. At least they were cute he thought to himself as they shoved them into the dorm. Changkyun was out with Shownu and Wonho, considering the time they knew they would probably be home any minute. They decided to wait for them as they figured out what to do with their winnings. They figured that Changkyun could just take his pick.

When the trio returned their arms ladled with food and they all stood to help leaving their personal projects as they set about placing the food. It was a gift from their manager for working so hard. Kihyun was the most grateful as it meant he didn't have to cook. And when Minhyuk pulled Wonho and Shownu into their bedroom he hid his smile as he dug out chopsticks. Changkyun was back to his normal and not so pouty self and was helping him out in the kitchen. Jooheon had suggested they eat and watch a movie so he and Hyungwon were getting things fixed up in their living space as they got the food ready. 

When they entered the room a final time, the food all laid out and only carrying the chopsticks and soda the toys were all lined up in a row in front of the table. Changkyun's eyes widened comically and the hyungs knew it had been worth the money as he swallowed and looked at all of them. There were no words as he looked at each of the dolls then at his hyungs. It wasn't until he sat down the chopsticks that he asked what this was. 

Wonho recounted the story of realizing what Changkyun had been pouting about with only a few adjustments. Minhyuk took over telling of their valiant if not successful efforts and Hyungwon pointed at the ones he had won as Minhyuk tried to take the credit. The way he told it left Changkyun giggling. But as he looked at the efforts and tangible display of their feelings for him he felt the tears prickling his eyes. He cuddled himself between his hyungs on the couch that night as they watched their movie and when he went to bed he squeezed himself between their winnings. 

When he fell asleep he thought had the best hyungs ever. When he woke up he knew it was true as the toys still surrounded him, each equally as cute and infinitely more precious than a wolf he wanted to win himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> I cringed while editing this but it's done. And now redone.  
>  
> 
> There is a stuffed polka dot llama plush I keep my eyes on in a claw machine. I 'really' want it but I can't get it either. (cries over her lack of skills) ~ I still want this. *cries*


End file.
